¡Ella no es mi novia!
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Anna ha tenido un accidente, que no solo cambia su fría personalidad, sino que también volteará todo a su alrededor de cabeza, y ni el mismísimo Dios podría arreglar este lío. ¿Podrá Yoh adaptarse a la nueva Anna o morirá en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día perfecto, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todo era paz y tranquilidad…menos en cierta pensión.

-¡Yoh Asakura! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

La mujer recorría las habitaciones hecha una fiera, pues su adorado prometido había olvidado hacer las compras para preparar la cena, y ella se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Abría los armarios sacando ropa, cobijas, sábanas y todo lo que le estorbara. Seguro que el muy imbécil se escondía de ella para evitar su castigo, pero no lo iba a lograr ¡No, señor! Antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver para poder huir de las consecuencias que su descuido le habían traído consigo. Llegó a la habitación del castaño encontrándose con que él tampoco estaba ahí. Suspiró. Obviamente el chico no sería tan idiota para esconderse en su habitación, pero no estaba de más revisar el closet, ¿cierto?

Sacó ropa y algunos cobertores encontrándose a un muy aterrado Yoh que, con las manos en la cabeza, intentaba protegerse de la furia de su demoniaca prometida. Bueno, después de todo si era idiota.

-Hola Annita-saludó con nerviosismo, la rubia arqueó una ceja.

-Con que escondiéndote de mí ¿eh?

-¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees eso?-respondió mostrando su típica sonrisa-Yo solo estaba buscando algo para comer.

-¿En lo más profundo de tu closet?

-Emm… ¿si?

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo sacó del armario prácticamente jalándolo del cabello mientras el pobre Yoh intentaba escapar de la iracunda rubia.

-Annita yo… ¡no fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro!-el chico intentaba dar una buena explicación, sin embargo, su mente no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos-Prometo que no volveré a olvidar comprar los ingredientes para la cena, pero por favor… ¡No me mates!

-¡Cállate! Nada de lo que digas impedirá que te dé un buen castigo por esto. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Permitirás que tu hermosa prometida pase por este tipo de cosas? ¿Eh?

-No, por supuesto que no Annita. Yo sería incapaz de algo así. Te lo ruego, déjame ir-el castaño suplicaba clemencia al sentir que su "lindísima" prometida lo arrastraba. Él se aferraba con las uñas al suelo, pero solo logró dejar rasguños marcados en este. Anna era en verdad aterradora.

-Muy bien, Yoh-dijo ella al detenerse y liberarlo de su agarre, permitiéndole ponerse de pie-Irás por los ingredientes, prepararás la cena y limpiarás absolutamente TODA la casa. Ya mañana me encargaré de castigarte como se debe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

-Por olvidar tus obligaciones, además, hay un programa que quiero ver más tarde, así que estaré muy ocupada para ayudarte.

-Pero…eso no es justo-replicó Yoh tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a él-He entrenado todo el día, estoy agotado.

-No me importa, eso es lo que te ganas por olvidar algo tan importante como la cena. ¡Y suéltame!

-De acuerdo-respondió soltándola casi automáticamente, la rubia comenzó a descender por los escalones, sin percatarse de que, por alguna extraña razón, el pato de hule que Yoh usaba para bañarse estaba ahí.

-Y otra cosa-dijo la chica volviéndose hacia él tras recoger el dichoso pato para después arrojárselo-¡No quiero tu estúpido pato fuera de su lugar!

-¡No le digas así Annita!-replicó el castaño atrapando al pato en el aire-Él es muy sensible.

-Yoh…tienes casi 17 años… ¡Cómo demonios es posible que te bañes con un pato de hule!

-Es que me lo dio mi mamá cuando era pequeño, por eso aún me baño con él. Además, cuando lo presiono hace ruiditos-respondió el joven acariciando la cabeza del pato, Anna suspiró dándose por vencida. Dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pues estar cerca de él solo la hacía enojar más, sin embargo, tropezó con la alfombra que estaba sobre los escalones, cayendo por estos hasta llegar al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Yoh, preocupado, corrió hacia ella para asegurarse de que estuviera consciente.

-Hey, Anna… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó intentando hacerla reaccionar. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con él-¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás herida?

-¿Yoh?...-susurró al reconocerlo. Se incorporó torpemente, siendo ayudada por el castaño.

-Si, soy yo, aquí estoy. ¿Pasa algo, Annita?

-Emmm, yo…-balbuceaba, tratando de recordar algo-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?-cuestionó él, la chica asintió-De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu cuarto y prepararé cuanto antes la cena.

-No…así está bien-respondió ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pues comenzaba a dolerle, y mucho-iré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana, Yoh.

-Ah…claro Annita, descansa-dijo casi sin pensar al verla irse. Algo debía andar mal, pero si ella quería descansar, pues no le quedaba de otra más que esperar hasta la mañana para poder llevarla al hospital. Suspiró y se dirigió también a su habitación.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No había dormido en toda la noche, y eso era notorio en su rostro. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Anna, ya que eran más de las 10:00 a.m. y ella aún no salía de su habitación. Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, sin embargo, una inesperada escena le aguardaba. La rubia, ataviada con un vestido rosa con holanes y encaje (algo muy raro en ella, ya que ese estilo no era precisamente su favorito), picaba algunas verduras para después introducirlas a una olla con agua hirviendo mientras tarareaba una canción. Ella desvió su mirada hacia el joven, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que el chico sintió su espalda romperse.

-¡Buen día mi amorcito! En un momento estará listo el desayuno, así que por favor siéntate-le miraba con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora tras darle un delicado beso en la mejilla. Yoh le miraba aterrado.

-Emmm, Anna… ¿te sientes bien?-cuestionó el castaño con preocupación. Esa no podía ser su prometida.

-¡Estoy de maravilla!-dio un giro, Yoh de verdad comenzaba a asustarse-El sol brilla, las aves cantan, los niños juegan en la calle. ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que eso?

-Pero… tú detestas el sol, el canto de las aves te irrita y por lo regular le gritas a los niños para que no jueguen frente a la casa.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Yo amo todo eso, incluso me dan ganas de unirme a ellos-afirmó la chica colocando flores en cuanto sitio pudiera mientras que el pobre muchacho sentía que la perdía.

-Anna… ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

-Ya te dije que si, mi amor-respondió tomándolo de las manos-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo, mi osito de felpa?

¿Osito de felpa? Anna preferiría mil veces arrancarse la lengua a decir una cursilería de ese calibre. No, no, no, no y no. Esa no era Anna, no había forma en que lo fuera. No encontraba explicación alguna, solo sabía que "eso" no era su prometida.

-Mi amor, chiquito, bebé…-la voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear al instante-¿Podrías encargarte de esto en lo que yo atiendo otro asunto?

-¿Ah? Si, por supuesto-respondió acercándose a la estufa mientras la chica abandonaba el lugar. Solo alguien podía ponerle fin a esa pesadilla.

-¡HAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Me llamabas?-cuestionó el joven de largo cabello castaño que aparecía detrás de Yoh.

-Hao…fuiste tú ¿verdad?-Yoh dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su hermano.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-el gran rey chamán por primera vez se mostraba confundido.

-Tú le hiciste "eso" a mi Annita ¿no?-Yoh perdía la paciencia.

-A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿qué le pasó a Anna? ¡¿Y por qué piensas que fui yo?!

-Anna es…es…un monstruo-el chico le miraba aterrado, Hao soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Oh, por favor hermanito, cálmate-pidió él colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermano menor-¿qué es tan malo como para que digas que Anna es un mons…?

-¡Pero si es Hao!-la voz de la rubia retumbó en todo el lugar. Hao volteó hacia ella… ¡¿Moños?! ¡¿Olanes?! ¡¿Una enorme flor en el cabello?! ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!- ¿Cómo está el cuñado más guapo del mundo?

-¿Anna?-el chamán le veía de verdad aterrado. Yoh no exageraba después de todo-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No sé de qué hablas, Hao-Chan. ¡Yo estoy de ma-ra-vi-lla!-dio un giro, Hao en serio comenzaba a asustarse-Bueno…iré a sacar del horno la tarta en forma de corazón que hice para mi osito bebé…ya vuelvo.

La rubia se retiró dando brinquitos ante la mirada atónita de Hao, quien simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Yoh… ¡Esa cosa definitivamente no es Anna! Y tampoco es un monstruo… ¡Es un demonio!

-¡Te lo dije! Estoy aterrado Hao.

-Yo también Yoh, yo también.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡¿"Osito bebé y Annita por siempre"?!-ambos leyeron lo que estaba escrito sobre la tarta, Anna asintió orgullosa.

-Shiiii, porque mi osito bebé y yo estaremos juntos por tooooooooooda la eternidad-la chica agitaba sus brazos para después abrazar a su prometido.

-Anna…me estás asfixiando-Yoh intentaba liberarse el abrazo de su futura esposa.

-Te amo, osito bebé-Anna ignoraba al pobre castaño, cuando para salvación de este, llamaron a la puerta y Anna se encargó de abrir.

-Oye Hao, tú que eres Dios… ¿no puedes hacer que Anna vuelva a ser la bruja mandona y odiosa de antes?

-No, ¡no puedo! Hay cosas que simplemente están fuera de mi alcance, y esta es una de esas cosas.

-¡Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

-¿Horo Horo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienen todos tan asustados?-cuestionó Yoh, sorprendido de ver a su amigo así.

-¿Qué…qué es…qué esa cosa?-preguntó un muy aterrado Ren apuntando hacia Anna, quien se acercaba abrazada a Tamao.

-Osito de felpa… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían más de nuestros amigos?-le miró la chica, casi asfixiando a la pobre pelirosa-Habría preparado más de nuestra tarta especial.

-¿Osito de felpa?-Horo le mirada con una sonrisa malévola-Creo que ya tengo con que molestarte, Yoh.

-Anna…Sama…-Tamao luchaba por hablar-Me está…asfixiando.

-Disculpa Tamao-Chan-dijo la rubia soltando a la otra chica, quien cayó al suelo casi sin aire-Oh, Ren-Chan, ¿cómo has estado? Hacía tanto que no venías. Deja que pellizque esas rechonchas mejillas tuyas.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Suéltame, Anna!-suplicó el Tao al sentir que sus mejillas estaban por desgarrarse a causa de tanto jalón. Horo veía la escena sumamente divertido.

-¡Horo-Chan!-ahora la efusiva rubia abrazaba, o mejor dicho, asfixiaba al peliazul.

-Pero…Anna…-el ainu le veía aterrado, la rubia le miraba con una gran sonrisa, que a todos les resultaba aterradora.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?-cuestionó Anna, viéndolos a todos al mismo tiempo que ladeaba un poco su cabeza-¿Por qué me ven como si yo fuera una cosa rara?

-¡Porque lo eres!-Horo respondió automáticamente, reflexionando muy tarde sobre sus palabras. Anna quedó inmóvil, sin poder articular una sola sílaba.

-Yo…yo…-la itako se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dándose la media vuelta para después huir, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Todos la observaban atónitos…La imponente y aterradora Anna Kyoyama… ¿llorando? Nunca creyeron ser testigos de algo así.

-¿Viste lo que ocasionaste, imbécil?-Ren le miraba furioso, Horo no sabía qué decir.

-¿A dónde cree que haya ido, Yoh-Sama?-preguntó Tamao, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el castaño.

-No sé…Lo más probable es que esté en su habitación-dedujo el aludido, llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Voy a…consolarla-dijo ella, aún sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

Tamao subió rápidamente los escalones, rumbo a la habitación de la rubia, mientras Yoh y los demás no sabían qué decir, y mucho menos qué pensar.

-Yoh…tenías razón-Hao tomó la palabra sin poder disimular el terror que su rostro expresaba-Anna en verdad está mal…muy, muy mal.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-cuestionó un muy asustado Ren.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-respondió Yoh, también asustado-Aunque, ahora que recuerdo…

-¡Yoh-Sama!-la agitada pelirosa interrumpió, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella-¡Anna-Sama no está!


End file.
